huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus
An evil professor, Klaus was the one who found Zhalia in the woods as a child, and raised her to be a spy for The Organization. His signature titan is Brahe. History After Grier left the Organization, he was revealed and on missions to recover powerful Titans. Klaus is definitely smarter than DeFoe, and he was the hardest opponent the gang had encountered when he appeared. He is portrayed as a very creepy man who experiments on humans for fun. Klaus is a good researcher and inventor but he has no sense of history and is more than willing to destroy any artifacts that he no longer needs. Klaus leads his own team of suits. He is based out of a bookstore in Vienna that sells only dark books. He opposed the team, using Zhalia to provide information, until he met up with Dante in the Castle of Vlad Dracul, where he revealed that Zhalia was a spy, but she turned on him, and he was turned to stone by King Basilisk.His suits have ability call Windrush. Klaus was returned to normal by Zhalia in order to reveal to the Huntik team where Void was hidden. Personality Klaus comes about as a somewhat creepy and eccentric elder with a taste for the darker side of life. He is very manipulating and cruel, but does still care about his adopted daughter Zhalia, and took her from the street which hints at a caring nature. Klaus has a habit of collecting odd, old, and dark "Souveniers" from his travels, and keeps them in an organized fashion. If they are in danger of being stolen Klaus will usually try to protect them personally, but has no qualms with destroying them as a last resort or keeping the secrets they hold only to himself. Klaus's ultimate goals are shouded in mystery and secrets, but some think that his goals are domination. Klaus's ways to achive these goals are his business and doesn't like to share them, going to great lengths to keep them secret, which even goes to the point of lying to his superiors, and potentially killing his nemesises. Klaus seems to value and take pride in his intellect, and held a grudge against Dante outsmarting him to the point of ordering his entire team's destruction. Klaus has more knowledge than any other seeker about the Secrets of the Legendary Titans, which he plans to use for his own agenda. His knowledge is to the extent where Zhallia thought that he might know about Void. Klaus is almost somewhat moralless testing on humans as a hobby, and destroying the history of the world itself. Despite this Klaus is not without some morals, taking in an orphan, and taking a fasination in Lok Lambert's skills. Klaus has many odd and eerie hobbies. These include morallessly disecting humans, creating deadly weapons, reading dark stories, and collecting dark and sinister artifacts for his personal collection. Abilities Klaus is a talented, brilliant, and evil Seeker. He is also an incredible scientists, developing and studying spells and artifacts, respectively. Spells Utilized * Raypulse * Augerfrost * Hyperstride * Neverlost * Poisonfang * Strikemode * Venom Hand * Overmode Bonded Titans * Brahe * Ammit Heart-Eater * Nighlurker * * * Gallery Image:Klaus.jpg Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Organization Members